I Only Love You, Sakura
by Gensomaden-Saiyuki
Summary: In the start of this story, Sakura asks Sasuke if he loves her. And guess what happens. SasuSaku Be easy on me! This is my first fic! Oneshot


They say love always finds its way. I thought I never needed love... Until that very  
  
important one in my life appeared. What I thought for love before changed. Sakura,  
  
I love you more than my life. I neeed you more than my revenge to Itachi. Please  
  
don't leave me alone...  
  
It was almost dark when we started to walk home. It was snowing, as well.  
  
"Sayonara, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san!" Naruto shouted.  
  
Sakura just waved at him and started following me. "What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, just thought I could walk you to your home!" the pink-haired girl said and  
  
placed that usual smile. I felt so annoyed at times when I'm with her.  
  
"Sasuke-kun..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sakura stopped walking so did I. I did notice that she blushed a little, well, she  
  
usually does.  
  
"I'm just wondering..."  
  
"Just get to the point, Sakura. I'm really tired."  
  
"Well... In any way, do you like me or do you love me?"  
  
I was shocked in what she just asked me. Why would she ask me that? I mean, okay,  
  
so she DOES like me but... this?! You've got to be kidding me!  
  
"Sakura, to be honest with you..."  
  
"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"I don't like you or love you at all."  
  
She looked shocked and her smile faded. She turned her back and walked slowly  
  
and I heard her saying, "Is that so? Then... Uhmm... Konbanwa, Sasuke-kun." And  
  
she vanished in the fog of the snow. I resumed my way home. But it looked hard for  
  
her to take what I just told her. The next day...  
  
"What's taking Kakashi-sensei so late?!" Naruto asked the Sakura and I.  
  
She couldn't say a word when suddenly...  
  
"Ah! I finally made it! Gomenasai, minna, I was late." Sir Kakashi greeted us with a  
  
smile.  
  
"Anyway, I'm sending you off for a mission. Well, the Hokage is having a meeting  
  
with his subordinates and your object is to assure the Hokage's safety. Understood?"  
  
Kakashi-sensei explained.  
  
"Sounds simple!" Naruto exclaimed, full of excitement. A few hours later, we were  
  
on our mission. Sakura was scouting while Naruto was sitting under a tree. I was  
  
just on a lookout. I soon thought to check up on Sakura. I saw her stop near a cliff  
  
when I said, "Hey, what're you doing? That's a cliff, you're not planning to jump, are  
  
you?"  
  
She faced me and replied, "Of course not! Why would I do..." All of a sudden, the  
  
land that she was stepping on collapsed and I ran to catch her. But it was too late.  
  
She fell down to the cliff and I climbed down the cliff carefully but quickly. When I got  
  
there on the scene, I can see her blood scattered everywhere. I ran to her and she  
  
was indeed unconscious. She was losing blood in her head and I shouted for Naruto.  
  
Naruto just came in time and I shouted, "NARUTO, GO GET SOME HELP!!!" The  
  
blonde-haired boy disappeared.  
  
"Sakura, are you all right? C'mon, speak to me!"  
  
She just let out a low moan and I felt this kind of feeling that I was afraid of loosing  
  
her.  
  
On that day Sakura woke up in the hospital...  
  
"Kakashi-sensei! Look she's awake!" Naruto told Sir Kakashi. "Oh, so she is!" he  
  
replied. Sakura sat up on her bed in the hospital and looked at the three of us, full  
  
of curiousity.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" I asked the pink-haired girl.  
  
"Sakura? Is that my name? Where am I? Where do I live? Who are you?" she told us.  
  
Sir Kakashi, Naruto and I were shocked to hear these from her. She placed her  
  
hands on her head and shook her head. Tears made their way from her eyes and  
  
we can hear her saying, "Why?! Why is this happening to me?! I don't remember  
  
anything!!!"  
  
"Oh, that's terrible news." Kakashi-sensei told us. The doctors explained to us what  
  
happened. She's experiencing short-term amnesia. Their advice to us is to continue  
  
our daily routines and she might eventually remember everything. Sakura was  
  
released from the hospital two days later.  
  
"Neh neh, Sakura-chan! Can we have ramen later?" Naruto asked her. She stopped  
  
trying to get my attention at least.  
  
"Really? Sure! I mean, why not?!"  
  
I stopped walking with them and I was shocked with what I just heard. Sakura? She  
  
agreed to go with Naruto? Now, that's weird! As far as I know, she would ask me if  
  
I could eat with her and refuse everything Naruto asks her. But now? She just replied  
  
a 'yes' to Naruto? You've got to be kidding me!  
  
"What's wrong, Sasuke-san?" he asked me.  
  
"..."  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking." I replied.  
  
Suddenly, Naruto shouted.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"I FORGOT MY KUNAIS AT HOME!!!"  
  
"Then I'll come with you to get it!" she replied with that smile she used to show me.  
  
Wait... In this situation, she would usually punch him in the head instead of coming  
  
with him. She really changed.  
  
"Err... I think you must go to the meeting place with Sasuke-san! I'll be back! See  
  
ya! Oh and we can have ramen some other day! Forget about the one I told you a  
  
while ago!!! Gotta go!!!" And he ran off towards his house.  
  
"Naruto-kun! Chotto matte!!!!!!!"  
  
"You heard him Sakura. He said he'll catch up. So let's go."  
  
"Uhmm... Ha... Hai." she said with a trembling voice. That's so unusual of her. Why?  
  
Is she scared of me? And she can't look straight at me. I'm not jealous of Naruto, am  
  
I?  
  
"What's wrong with you thr... two? Leaving your poor old teacher alone by himself."  
  
Kakashi-sensei greeted us as he returned his book in his pocket. We were at the  
  
meeting place.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!! Gomenasai, Kakashi-sensei!!! I'm late!!!" Naruto came running  
  
inside the room exhausted.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Gomen, gomen!!!! I forgot my kunais at home and..."  
  
"That's enough. Okay our lesson for today is..."  
  
But I wasn't listening to Sir Kakashi. I was looking at Sakura who changed. By the  
  
end of the day, I followed her home.  
  
"Uhmm... Why... are... you... following... me?" she told me, still with that trembling  
  
voice.  
  
"Following? I'm not. I live near your house." Although I lived in the other side, I think  
  
it's okay for her because she doesn't remember where I live.  
  
"Sakura, are you afraid of me?"  
  
"!!!"  
  
"Huh, Sakura?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Nn... Err... Hai."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno the real reason but... I think your heart is cold and whenever you stare at  
  
something, you look so serious and I don't like the feeling when I'm with a serious  
  
person."  
  
I don't know why but I suddenly hugged her.  
  
"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Please don't desert me, Sakura. I love you."  
  
"Get away from me!!! Get away from me!!!"  
  
I let her go and I noticed that she was crying. She slapped me on the face and she  
  
ran. It started to rain. I looked at the silver pavement and I feel so alone. I feel like as  
  
if that sun in my life suddenly turned away. The next day... I woke up early as usual  
  
and walked my way to the meeting place. Suddenly, I heard a scream. As I reached  
  
the place where I heard the scream, I saw Sakura on the ground with a branch of a  
  
tree on her. I removed the branch and I tapped her cheeks a bit.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura, can you hear me?!"  
  
She opened her eyes and blushed.  
  
"Sa... Sasuke-kun?!!"  
  
"What? Why? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No! Why am I with you?"  
  
"Because an old branch of a tree just fell on you and you became unconscious.  
  
Can't you remember it?"  
  
"No. But I do feel a bit weird. And I heard you telling me not to leave you and you  
  
love me. Is that true? What day is it? I can't remember anything that happened to me  
  
a few days ago."  
  
"Sakura! You're back!"  
  
"Huh? Back? Where was I? I don't remember going anywhere except our meeting  
  
place with Naruto and Sir Kakashi."  
  
I hugged her tight and I felt that sun coming back to my life. She placed her hands  
  
around my neck and I was so happy that she's back.  
  
"You won't leave me right?"  
  
"Sasuke-kun, I'll never leave you."  
  
"Sakura, I lied to you when you asked me if I love you. Gomenasai."  
  
"You mean?..." she stared in my eyes and she blushed. I smile at her for the first  
  
time.  
  
"Aishiteru, Sakura."  
  
"Sasuke-kun..."  
  
"Sakura, do you love me?"  
  
"Do you still ask me that? Isn't it obvious?"  
  
I moved towards her and kissed her. I finally told her how I feel for her. Tears fell  
  
from her eyes and I wiped it with my hands.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, I love you, too."  
  
So it was true. The saying that love always finds its way. And I'm glad that the power  
  
of love made Sakura and I close to each other. I never knew love was so strong.  
  
Sakura and I made our promises to each other. That we'll never leave one another  
  
even if we die. Sakura, I'll love you forever. You're the only one I love. My one and  
  
only... Haruno Sakura. 


End file.
